


A Quiet Evening at Home

by Azuremosquito



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Garrett Hawke spend a quiet evening at home. Gross domestic fluffy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Evening at Home

"You're home late," Garrett purred as Anders bent over and kissed slowly along the edge of his ear.

"Busy at the Clinic," the mage mumbled, sliding his hands down Garrett's chest and underneath his robe.

The rogue caught his breath and turned his head slightly as his lover began suckling down the side of his neck. "Should I put down my book, then?" he joked, feeling his body already responding to Anders' determined attentions.

"Only if you want to," Anders breathed, pulling aside the burgundy cloth so his lips could fasten on a powerful shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Hawke grunted as teeth scraped his skin, glancing down at the book held in his hands. Varric's latest, something about guards solving a murder mystery in Hightown. One of Anders' long arms snaked down and unfastened the tie holding the robes closed.

The book could wait.

Tossing the book aside, Garrett twisted and caught the slender mage around waist, grabbing his arm and pulling as he fell back onto the couch. Anders yelped in surprise as he was yanked over the back of the couch and sprawled across Hawke. He stared for a moment, breathless, and then he grinned, pushing the robe open completely and bending to kiss and lick along Garrett's muscled torso. Deft fingers made short work of the laces holding up the trousers and the rogue bucked his hips to help Anders pull them off.

He lay beneath the healer, unashamedly exposed as the blond man sat back a moment to admire the Maker's handiwork. Hawke reached up and tugged the hair tie from Anders' hair, smiling as the loose strands fell around honey-colored eyes. He cradled the side of Anders' face with a broad, calloused hand and the mage's eyelids slipped closed, nuzzling his face into the touch.

"You're gorgeous," Garrett murmured and Anders smiled, chasing away the shadows that lingered around him so often these days.

"No. You are," the mage retorted, shrugging free of his feathered pauldrons and heavy overcoat, leaving him kneeling over Garrett in just shirt and trousers.

"We _both_ are," Hawke corrected, hooking a meaty paw underneath Anders' shirt and pulling it upward. The mage crossed his arms and tugged the shirt off over his head, further mussing his hair and exposing his lean, lanky torso. Garrett's hands caught skinny hips and slowly moved upward, admiring and caressing. The Darktown healer was not as thin as he'd been when Hawke had first invited him to the estate but he doubted Anders would ever put on much weight. Even so, in Garrett’s eyes, he was perfect.

Rough thumbs toyed with perked nipples, circling and rubbing, causing the mage to shiver. Anders reached past his arms, fingers wrapping around his erection and Garrett groaned quietly, pushing his hips upward as the blond stroked him. No more words passed between them, the long-time lovers falling into a familiar rhythm.

Garrett’s hands dropped down to unfasten the mage’s trousers, similarly freeing his partner from the confines of clothing. Anders wriggled narrow hips and wormed free of his pants until he could stretch out naked atop the dark-haired man. Dicks trapped between them, hips rolled languidly, thrusting between the warmth of their bodies, mouths seeking one another, lips suckling, tongues flicking out to taste.

Garrett wrapped one thick arm around Anders’ slender waist, his free hand reaching for the nearby table where he’d stashed oil for just such an occasion. Hand closing around the small container, he dipped his fingers inside and then began to stroke slowly up and down the cleft of his lover’s ass. Anders made a soft noise from where he was suckling at Garrett’s throat and shifted forward until he was straddling the rogue’s waist.

Granted access, Hawke eased a finger inside his lover, soft touches and strokes teasing the blond loose to receive him. The mage moaned and rocked his hips, driving Garrett’s fingers deeper inside of him, their erections sliding against one another. The rogue licked his lips, one hand steadying his lover as he gazed up, adoring the way the healer’s cheeks flushed with pleasure, lips parted as Garrett finger fucked him slowly.

The mage’s breathing deepened, his palms braced against Hawke’s shoulders for balance, hips rolling in a steady motion and the rogue could feel him slowly tightening. His own brows furrowed, not taking his eyes from his partner’s face, wanting to witness the exact moment ecstasy overtook him. The healer’s motions grew more erratic, a soft whine building in his throat, and he twitched as Garrett curled his fingers, locating the spot that would make his lover sing.

With a loud cry, Anders’ eyes flew open, his fingers digging into Garrett’s skin and the rogue hissed but never ceased his actions, working the mage through his release. Warm fluid spurted forth, coating the dark hair coating Hawke’s belly and chest and he cooed approvingly, pulling the mage down for a deep kiss. The tall blond leaned over him, panting softly and tucking his hair behind an ear, his kiss sweet and tender.

Anders didn’t make Garrett wait long, leaning down for the oil the rogue had set on the floor and coating his hand liberally. Shifting forward, he reached back and stroked his hand up and down the rogue’s thick shaft, coating it with slick fluid and then lined up, pushing back slowly as Garrett moved his hand away. The dark-haired man caught hold of Anders’ hips, his eyelids fluttering closed as the tight warmth of his lover’s body squeezed him.

Grunting softly, he went slow, Ander’s moans music to his ears as their bodies joined, the mage warm and pliant against him. When he pressed in completely, the blond stretched out atop him, ignoring his own mess as he captured Garrett’s mouth in a passionate kiss. The rogue splayed his large hands across Anders’ back, stroking the pale skin lovingly, rolling his hips upward in lazy thrusts. There was no hurry, they had all the time in the world and the evening belonged to them alone.

Anders moved slowly against him, long fingers cradling Garrett’s face and digging into his thick beard as they kissed, teeth lightly grazing, tongues sliding against one another. The rogue moaned into the kiss, holding to mage close, the delicious heat pooling in his belly steadily building the tension in his body. Each languid thrust into the heat of Anders’ body, his heart swelling with love for this good, compassionate man that had chosen to share his life, and Garrett thought he was going to burst, one way or another.

Feeling his release approaching, Hawke’s hands slid up his lover’s back, fingers burrowing into blond hair, pulling the mage against him in a deep kiss, his breath hitching, hips stuttering. Anders groaned, his body squeezing tightly and Garrett crushed his eyes closed so hard he saw stars bursting, his back arching off of the couch, driving himself inside the other man, pushing his seed deeper with each throbbing pulse. With a desperate gulp of air, he fell back against the cushions, shaking and holding the mage close.

Anders purred, kissing his neck softly and stroking soothing fingers through his chest hair. “Love you,” the healer murmured.

Garrett inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled, cracking his tawny eyes open to gaze at the blond. “Love you,” he replied, feeling the silken strands of reddish gold sliding over his fingers as he stroked through through his lover’s hair.

Anders folded his arms across Garrett’s chest and rested his chin atop them, smiling and the rogue was unable to resist the urge to rub his thumb gently through the stubble gracing the mage’s narrow jaw.

“You look so much younger when you smile,” Hawke rumbled, watching the flickering firelight play across his lover’s angular features.

“Well it’s a good thing you make me smile so much,” the mage replied, stretching down to kiss the tip of Garrett’s nose.

Smiling happily, the rogue squeezed the mage to his chest and closed his eyes, sighing in deep and utter contentment. They should probably get up, clean themselves, get some dinner… but later. Time enough for that later. For now, Garrett just wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. Forget the trouble of the world outside their doors and for just a little while, let the world revolve around the two of them.

 

 


End file.
